When Scott met Ned
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: Scott tells the family of his encounter with the infamous Ned Tedford. Spoilers for 'Slingshot' (S1E9), 'Under Pressure' (S1E12) and 'Up from the Depths' Part 2 (S2E7).


The promised Sequel to _'Third Time's the Charm'_ with some references to my previous story (from a long while ago now) _'A Third Time'._ It's absolutely ridiculous I'm sure.

* * *

They'd had many conversations by the time midnight had long eclipsed on the clock face. Still they had the steam to continue on though Scott had maintained silence for a while as Gordon recounted his heroic tale of repairing Thunderbird Four, Virgil chirping in that he'd actually been more of a hindrance. John had once again ended up playing peacemaker whilst Alan simply found it amusing. It was simply Gordon's way of dealing with the incredibly stressful day. Humour, comedic nature, it never failed to work for him even if it grated on them.

"Scott met Ned."

Oh thank you, Alan, thank you so, so much. However will I repay you?

"Really?" Yes, Gordon, really. He would have rather avoided the story. Alan's curiosity had likely been piqued by the change of mission and until now bubbling away. The youngest definitely could chose his moments though.

"Ned was the guard in the vault. Colonel Casey informed me."

It seemed John would be joining Alan in that nailed coffin.

"At last." Gordon seemed to have too much enjoyment on his face already. He probably needed this story more than he would ever say. All of them could do with the comedy really, Scott just wasn't over keen on telling it. Virgil had been looking thoughtful in his silence.

"Are we talking about Ned-"

All the answers flooded in at once.

"Who was stranded in space…"

"Stuck underwater…"

"Who works for the GDF…"

"With the plant called Gladys?"

"The Geranium, Virgil, Gladys the Geranium."

"But essentially yes." John smoothed.

Of course, how could he forget the name Gladys! Gordon said think of three G's: Gladys, Geranium, Gordon. He never did understand the last though questioned it not either. He felt stupid now for not remembering it. Maybe he could simply alter that part of the story? Though then he'd have to remove some of it… Not that he wasn't considering removing _that_ part anyway.

"I can't wait to hear this."

He pulled his head back up into the world of his younger brother's conversation on that statement.

Yes, Virgil was joining them in the coffin.

"It should be successful. I gave him lessons."

He should feel sorry for the rough time Gordon had faced today, but no, he was going in the ground too; the seabed would be too much of a luxury. His reluctance to tell forth must have been obvious – or obvious at least to the reader of all emotions. John was just far too perceptive without the need to even hear spoken word. Although when it came to words he was just as unfairly skilled with utilising them to a tee.

"Come on Scott, you can make it like old times."

"Bed time story!" Alan should not sound quite that cheery. He was such a child at heart.

Those two were definitely going in first: head first. Virgil and Gordon were just smiling away from their place on the sofa, far too happy and alert for this time of night. Alan and John had by now sat on the opposite sofa and Scott was aptly placed to tell a bedtime story-esque tale from his central position on the table.

Damn Ted Nedford! Ned Tedford, he was nearly getting as bad as Captain Taylor. He could blame it on the fact he was tired, irritated, harassed and still that little bit sad. But then all of them were, this was just a way to move on, a way to further forget the whole TV-21 incident for a few more hours whilst the world had no need of them as International Rescue. This was a moment they could just be normal brothers, the Tracy family of Tracy Island.

He owed it to them, he theorised. So long as they didn't laugh. The first to would certainly be suffering for it.

It was nice to actually have John present – physically present – to hear a retelling of a rescue for once too, an opportunity he supposed could hardly be missed. He had missed the family storytelling time anyway as it was something he used to do far more what with all his siblings being younger.

There was quiet all-round as the Ned-knowers waited for their promised tale.

"So I rescued Ned."

"It was your turn." Alan nodded in response to Virgil.

"Did you recognise the name?"

"Yes, Gordon."

"Did you remember the lessons?"

"Yes, Gordon."

"Do you intend to tell us the story?"

"Yes Go- John, don't do that."

There was a look in his closest-in-age brother's eye, a slight mischievous twinkle suggesting he wanted to say something akin to old age slowing him down. Scott was glad he didn't. He wasn't sure quite yet what the sufferance was for laughing, or insulting as he was now promptly adding to the list.

"Are you going to tell us?"

"Yes, Gordon, I was getting there."

"It sounded more like an ending."

"Alright Alan."

"Yeah, we might not have all day Scott." When did they ever get a whole day to themselves? The record was forty eight hours he thought from the top of his head, not a loud for goodness knows there'd be an available correction. Virgil's comment had gone without saying though.

"Okay, so whilst Alan was distracting the Mechanic-"

"Way to go, Alan!"

"Gordon." Virgil hushed, looking desperate to hear more than what he had, though it appeared very well concealed. Scott could only notice it because he knew the other's expressions far too well. To the younger pair it went unseen.

"-I was cutting a whole in the vault to use as a door. So I finally got through and was starting to announce that International Rescue had arrived-"

"Wait for it." He pretended Alan mumbled nothing in Gordon's smiling direction.

"-When he threw iridium at me."

He needed to create that punishment and fast; three were already nearly fully bent over in cackling. John was simply maintaining the ever permanent eye contact his green eyes were far too capable of upholding.

"It's not that funny."

"Kayo and I were the 'hotshot kids'."

"Virgil and I were… I don't what we were. The disappointing not so 'hotshot kids'."

"But we didn't get anything thrown at us."

"Well he thought I'd come to steal it." That didn't help quieten matters. Why did his encounter with Ned have to be _this_ one. He should have spent more time learning how to play all of Alan's high tec games for then he could have sent the youngest back to see Ned.

"Continue Scott." John would be the one to restore order. Consideration seemed to be applied to the fact the auburn haired could be off again at any moment, as soon as EOS piped up with a call.

"He refused to leave-"

"Without Gladys?" Gordon and Alan simultaneously put forth.

"No. He refused to leave without the iridium." Realisation looked to be dawning on Alan's face. "He was adamant no one would steal it, so I pointed out to him it already had been stolen. Then I asked if he realised he was in space. He said it explained, one for you John, the 'floatiness'."

"'Floatiness'?" His face turned quizzical. "That's not a word."

"I like it. It's got a ring to it." John sent Gordon another of his silent expressions, likely questioning if the aquanaut had gone mad. Scott was sure that might have actually happened ages ago, maybe when Gordon went down too deep and somehow survived, yet inhaled so much water something ended up being slightly wrong with him. The sense of humour on the practically water based human coupled with the copious amounts of energy was insane. Either that or he really was getting old quickly.

"Anyway, he was insistent he wasn't leaving the vault."

"Did you explain it wasn't an option?"

"Of course I did."

He didn't blame Virgil for asking the obvious yet he was sure it didn't need stating. He was stubborn enough to challenge anyone – in fact they all were thanks to their family genetics it seemed – but Ned too had been pretty stubborn. Scott supposed it had to be the result of having Colonel Casey for a boss as she could drive a tough bargain, certainly if some of the stories their father had told were anything to go by. Though Ned had been stubborn enough to give him a match for it. He'd still wanted to cave and he'd been _so_ close. So very close.

So close.

Alan looked completely baffled.

"But Scott, you told me we had to take the vault." All intrigue was thoroughly ignited.

"Yes, I did."

"So why did you make that decision, Scott?" Gordon almost sounded patronising. He'd clued onto it though just as Alan had. There was some silent agreement between them he was sure in aid of mining the truth out of him. There really would be no way to avoid spilling it all now.

"The mission was just to rescue Ned right?"

"The GDF were happy to see the iridium returned." John contributed. "I spoke to Colonel Casey before I came down." It was only the second son however who seemed to have a sensitive switch. Even his could be lacking on occasions if he was being fair to them all. He guessed it was just going to have to come out.

"Well I had to give in to him."

"That's not like you." Virgil had hit the nail on the head, he'd pinpointed the exact focus of the whole tale. It wasn't like him to give in, that was more what Gordon and Alan did when their curiosity was bubbled (one incident he could promptly recall as recent), it was not what he did, least of all when it came to rescues.

"I may have put my foot through my argument."

"What?"

The silence which fell was too tense and as much as he wished to maintain silence, to avoid speaking his next words, this was not the sort of atmosphere he wanted to bare through and so speak he would. Not to mention the faces staring him down were expectant glance after expectant glance. The waiting was the hardest part.

His brothers would be glad for its end; he would not.

"I may have, accidently, called Gladys Glenda."

The laughter promptly resumed in heavier, heartier bouts. Even John was in fits now. He leaned back slightly, tapping his fingers on the table, sighing with exasperation.

"It's not that funny."

"Seriously Scott, it's hilarious." Even the middle child had fully ganged up against him. Ah, the joy of being the eldest. He simply folded his arms and frowned.

"Where did you lot get your sense of humour then?"

"Clearly not the same place you got yours, bro."

"Very funny Alan."

Gordon seemed to break from his laughter a more dangerous look trying – and failing – to emerge upon his features.

"After… after everything I taught you." The fits of giggles clearly weren't over as they broke through his words. "I… clear not… Gladys… Glenda…"

"Gordon?"

"I didn't even catch that." Alan had ceased laughing long enough to look truly baffled, all hope of understanding lost if the youngest couldn't make sense of it, heads nor tails, and it was a near complete shock Gordon wasn't rolling around on the floor or struggling to breathe. Right now, Scott was thinking he'd prefer the latter. Worst part was, it wasn't over and John – could he stop being so… tuned in? – seemed to have worked that out.

"Reaction?"

"He might have thrown something at my head."

"So basically the potty guy potted you one on the head."

"Gordon, no need to rub it in."

"I wasn't. I was planting it." Alan snickered, making an attempt to hide it by covering his mouth with his hands. John's head just fell into his. Virgil seemed sincerely apologetic for their brother's terrible sense of humour. He breathed, letting his mind recover.

"I think it might be bed time, Gordon. You never know you might grow over night if you sleep in the soil." The swimmer's face was a picture for him, one that made him desperately wish for a camera with eyes as wise as saucers. The youngest was now on the floor, John trying to steady him. Virgil was gone in his own fit of laughter at what was probably the best comeback Scott had ever managed against Gordon.

Maybe the evening wasn't so bad after all. Flowers were meant to like water… he smirked. He had a ready punishment for laughter now.


End file.
